prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvatore Pretty Cure
Salvatore Pretty Cure (サルバトーレ プリキュア Sarubatōre Purikyua) is a new fan series created by AisuShironami. The series centers on high school girls who transform into legendary savior called Pretty Cure. Unlike usual Pretty Cure series, this series has a more mature and darker story which is suitable for teenagers. Plot It was a normal day like any other day to 17 year old Hanabi. Full hours of classes, clubs after school, student council projects and late night calls with her friends. But something was odd, the air that day feels heavy and suffocating, and it's shocking enough when she heard news that her brother went missing. What weird is when a peculiar phenomenon occurs to children and teenagers for the past few days. Several children and teenagers lost some of their ability to move some body parts or to speak or listen or see and some even fell into mysterious coma that doctors themselves cannot explain. On her way home from the city hall, she found a boy slightly older than her wounded and chased by someone. Or something more precisely. The boy is being attacked by weird creatures that uses magic spells and stuff. Living her whole life being able to see spirits, she helped the boy and miraculously transform into a Pretty Cure. Not knowing what is actually going on, peculiar and dangerous phenomenon continuously happened. Hanabi realizes that its her job to stop this from continuing. Characters Pretty Cures * Fujimiya Hanabi (富士宮 花火 Fujimiya Hanabi) - Hanabi is a student council president who is known for her talents in traditional Japanese arts. She has the ability to see and interact with spirits and ghosts. Hanabi is also member of the sword dance club, calligraphy club and other traditional Japanese arts club. Later she transform into Cure Ignis, a cure with the power of fire and wields swords. * Hatsuyuki Shinju (初雪 真珠 Hatsuyuki Shinju) - Shinju is a super athlete. Excels in both swimming and figure skating, she is a well-known athlete in town. She has been friends with Hanabi and Otome for years, though she is actually a mermaid princess who fled the kingdom when it was attacked. In the middle of her search for the Pretty Cures, she transformed into Cure Syreni, a cure with the power of water and ice. * Ohitsuji Otome (牡羊 おとめ Ohitsuji Otome) - Otome is a famous idol whose performances are always as bright as the first star. With her fame, she is still very humble around her friends in school although she is very busy and hardly came to school. But as busy as she is, she is willing to accept and help her friends when she transformed into Cure Astra, a cure with the power of the stars. * Kitakaze Regina (北風 レジーナ Kitakaze Rejīna) - Regina is a princess on the elf kingdom who fled to earth to find Shinju when her kingdom was attacked badly. Although she failed to protect her kingdom, she got a strong desire to save it and also save other dimensions. That is the main reason she transformed into Cure Ventus, a cure with the power of the wind and wields bow and arch. * Inazuma Kaori (稲妻 香り Inazuma Kaori) - Kaori was a lost teenage girl from Japan in 1921. Since half of her body are now machine, she doesn't age even though she was born almost a century ago. As she tried to recover her memories, she transformed into Cure Sariel, a cure with the power of lightning and robotic weapons. * Kodama Aria (こだま アリア Kodama Aria) - Aria was a villain siding with the demons until her brother betrayed her. She later transformed into Cure Canor, a cure with the power of music. Partners TBA Villains * Demon King - * Aria - Secondary Characters * Hatsuyuki Nami - Shinju's older brother. * Fujimiya Kotaro - Hanabi's older brother. Items Transformation * Nobility Frame - a six pointed star shaped frame used to transform by the cures. * Salvatrice Emblem - Tattoo like mark in the cures body that triggered the transformation placed in the back of their neck. Others * Ignia Sword - * Zephyric Bow - Locations TBA Gallery SalvHuman1.jpeg|Fujimiya Hanabi SalvHuman2.jpeg|Hatsuyuki Shinju SalvHuman3.jpeg|Ohitsuji Otome SalvHuman4.jpeg|Kitakaze Regina SalvHuman5.jpg|Inazuma Kaori SalvHuman6.jpeg|Kodama Aria Category:Fan Series Category:Salvatore Pretty Cure